


A Dangerous Game

by isle_of_fervor



Series: A Love to Kill [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Obsession, Threats of Violence, Truth or Dare, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isle_of_fervor/pseuds/isle_of_fervor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Kol's death, 4x12. Klaus has trapped everyone in the Mikaelson his house to pay for his brother's life. His form of revenge is in his own game of Truth or Dare...only his stakes are between life and death. Dark!Klaus. Eventual Klaroline. Ficlet/prequel to 'A Love to Kill'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

They were all trapped. Sitting ducks, waiting to be shot and hung, in a neat little row in the middle of the grand room.

The beast in front of them was barely recognizable, thinly veiled rage wrapped in a package of sinewy muscle and narrowed eyes. Klaus paced in front of them, his very bones shuddering with the fury inside him. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Rebekah were all seated in front of him on a wide leather couch, their faces an identical mask of dread.

"Do something, witch." Damon ordered Bonnie under his breath, his signature 'I-couldn't-care-less' front gone for once and replaced with a mask of fear identical to every one of his friends.

"I can't." Bonnie whispered back, her tone ravaged. "There's a block here." Despite Bonnie trying to talk quietly, Klaus heard her anyway, of course, and whirled to face the witch.

"You're bright, aren't you? A block, yes," He snarled. "You all seem to forget how powerful I am, don't you? How many powerful friends I have? You think that you can just do whatever you wish and come out unscathed?" As he spoke, his volume got louder and louder. The tips of his fangs began to elongate as he yelled, his blue eyes lightening to gold. "Have you forgotten who I AM?"

"Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled a protest.

"Beloved sister," Klaus hissed, turning to face her. "You, wanting nothing more to be a human and to be loved. Isn't that just adorable? So desperate for affection that you'll side with these pathetic creatures over your own blood."

"Blood isn't always the most important thing, Nik." Rebekah murmured quietly. "It may be thicker than blood, but it's thin just the same."

"Is that how you see it, sister?" Klaus anger seemed to dissolve as quickly as it flared. His face smoothed to tranquility, his voice to satin. A thin, calculating smile spread over his face.

"I'm sure your wondering-what are we doing here? Why is there a block? What has mean, evil Klaus got planned? Well…we're going to play a game." He announced to the room, spreading his arms wide.

"What game?" Rebekah asked cautiously. "We don't want to play any of your-"

"Quiet, Bekah." Klaus snapped. "You'll like this game. Very teenage girl. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, no doubt you played it together at your little human slumber parties. My version will be a little different, though."

"What game?" This time it was Caroline who asked, finally finding her voice for the first time that night. Klaus' smile stretched out further, his gaze focusing on his favourite of the irritating Mystic Falls gang.

"Truth or dare." The title of the game hung in the air, a dangerous, foreboding threat. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"The rules of the game is simple." Klaus began to slowly pace around the room. "You tell someone 'truth' or 'dare'. They do it. Then they tell the next person. Simple. Everyone gets to refuse a truth or dare three times, and if they do it any more, they lose."

"And what happens to the losers?" Rebekah asked warily.

"I bite them." Klaus grinned, his fangs sliding out. "And, consequently I guess, they die."

"Klaus, no!" The word was a chorused plea as everyone jumped to their feet, their eyes darting around the room in a useless search for escape.

"Sit down!" Klaus barked, waiting until everyone complied. "You haven't let me finish. The winner of the game will receive enough of my blood to heal all the losers." There was a tentative sigh of relief. Maybe they wouldn't die.

Klaus continued, "If I win, however, then none of my blood will have to shed at all, will it?"

"So what are we meant to do then?" Damon asked.

Klaus smiled brilliantly at him, his fangs still on display. "It's simple enough. Make sure that I don't win, Salvatore."

**Author's Note:**

> This the prologue for a short ficlet that leads into the multi-chaptered fic I am currently in the middle of, 'A Love to Kill'. I am currently in the process of bringing these stories from Fanfiction.net, onto here, and will be editing along the way. Find me on ff.net as well as isle-of-fervor. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
